dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man of Steel Vol 1 1
Other Characters: * Calahan * Morrow * West Locations: *Krypton *Metropolis :*Metropolis International Airport :*New Troy *Kansas :*Small County :*Smallville :*Kent Farm :*Smallville High School Items: *Kelex robot *Kelor robot *Kent Family Scrapbook Vehicles: *Constitution *Kryptonian Birthing Matrix | Cast1 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast2 = Emmett Vale (New Earth) | Cast3 = Jonathan Kent (Post-Crisis) | Cast4 = Jor-El (Post-Crisis) | Cast5 = Lana Lang (New Earth) | Cast6 = Lara (Post-Crisis) | Cast7 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast8 = Martha Kent (Post-Crisis) | Location1 = Krypton (Post-Crisis) | Location2 = Smallville | Location3 = Small County | Location4 = Kent Farm | Location5 = Smallville High School | Location6 = Kansas | Location7 = Small County | Location8 = Metropolis | Location9 = New Troy | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Kryptonian Birthing Matrix | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue was reprinted in the Man of Steel trade paperback. * This series was published on a bi-weekly schedule. * This issue is divided into four chapters: :*Part I: Prologue :*Part II: The Secret :*Part III: The Exposure :*Part IV: The Super-Hero * The first issue of this limited series was published with two variant covers of roughly equal distribution ratio. One cover featured a close-up of Clark Kent pulling open his shirt revealing the Superman symbol on his chest beneath. The variant cover featured a full-bodied illustration of Clark Kent with a picture of Krypton exploding behind him. * The character of Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This is the first appearance of the Post-Crisis version of Superman. Historically, Superman made his first appearance in ''Action Comics'' #1 (June, 1938). * This is the first and final canonical appearances of the Post-Crisis appearances of Superman's birth parents, Jor-El and Lara. The flashback scenes involving the destruction of Krypton coincide with events revealed in ''World of Krypton'' (Volume 2) #4. * This is the first Post-Crisis appearances of Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, Lana Lang and Lois Lane. * Scientist Emmett Vale makes a cameo appearance in Chapter III of this issue. Emmett appears next in flashback in ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #1. The character is based on Professor Vale, a Silver Age character who appeared in ''Action Comics'' #252. | Trivia = * As a teenager, Clark Kent owned a Cocker Spaniel named Rusty. * The number on Clark Kent's High School football jersey was 15. * Behind the scenes appearance by Conduit. See ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #0 for more details. * Behind the scenes appearance by the Doc Whitney Manhunter. See ''World of Smallville'' #3 for more details. * Clark Kent is twenty-five years old by the end of this issue. * Metropolis celebrates its 250th anniversary in this issue. This date contradicts information provided by other sources. * Although Superman is conceived on the planet Krypton, he is not actually born until he reaches Earth. This is a major departure from all previous versions of the character wherein he was physically born on Krypton. * The date of Krypton's destruction is intended to coincide with the real-world publishing date of Superman's first appearance in Action Comics #1. This will not be officially established until ''Action Comics'' #600. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventures of Superman * Superman (Volume 2) * Superman: Man of Steel * Superman: Man of Tomorrow * World of Krypton (Volume 2) * World of Metropolis * World of Smallville | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Superman's Rogues Gallery * Daily Planet * Kryptonite | Links = * Superman article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Supermanica * Jor-El article at Wikipedia * Lana Lang article at Wikipedia * Lara article at Wikipedia * Lex Luthor article at Wikipedia * Lois Lane article at Wikipedia * Smallville article at Wikipedia * Man of Steel series index at the Grand Comics Database * Man of Steel series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}